


The Lake

by LetheOblivion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Sort of my own way of thinking what could have happened, Swan Queen - Freeform, alternative storylines within
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheOblivion/pseuds/LetheOblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina ran off with her fresh title of Queen when dawn settled after her wedding night with the king. She runs a whole day long and ends up at a lake that brings her together with someone that will change her. changing in a good way or bad, well that is just a way of looking at it. (This story will have alternate chapters. I have two ways I want to write this story so I will. There will be two chapters one, two chapters two, two chapters three and so on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I haven't been on here for ages, but this is a kind of story that I want to write and finish this vacation, so I am going to... I hope. Anyways as you could have seen in the summary, this story will literally go two ways. I have too many ways I wanted to write this, so you know, I am going to. I do hope you will enjoy it!

### The Lake _Prologue_

            Mist rose from the eerily quiet lake. Only stones breaking the smooth surface of the water as twilight settled in. Birds and other animals that inhabited this forest could be hears from a distance as a someone stepped out of the trees.

            Her feet were bleeding, battered from the running. The heels that she had worn the moment she ran, had been long since forgotten. Her ice blue dress, its colour lost to the mud and water that had tainted it when a heavy storm had come over the large forest hours ago. Her hair once in perfect curls almost the colour of the midnight sky, now drenched and still not dry. Her hair never gave her the small pleasure of drying quickly. She had always thought of it as a nightmare.

            The tears that had marred her young face had been washed away by the storm, her trembling form that hadn’t stopped running until she physically couldn’t anymore, was now in desperate need of sustenance. Something to give her a new burst of energy that would give her the power to go through with this.

            The Queen had fled the castle when dawn had settled on her wedding night. She had been running all day. Her feet were bleeding. Battered from the running. Her ice blue dress was ruined, its colour lost. Her hair a drenched mess. Tear stains, or the remnants of it, on her cheeks, the rest washed away by the storm. She was trembling.

            Regina ran her mind through all that information again and again, over and over to convince herself that this wasn’t a dream of her getting away, but that she had actually done it. Her stomach roared for food, but the slight giddy feeling of being free. Of having been a caged bird since birth that had just been passed over from owner to owner for her pretty feathers, now she was free. Flying towards her freedom and a life of her own. 


	2. Chapter One of Universe One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, there are some vague mentions of what happened at Regina her wedding night, and we all know that wasn't really with her consent.
> 
> happy reading!  
> Chapter one of the other verse will go up as soon as I have written it!

### Chapter One

_In the land of gods and monsters,_

_I was an angel,_

_Living in the garden of Evil_

_Screwed up, scared,_

_Doing anything that I needed._

_Shining like a fiery beacon._

_You got that medicine I need._            

Regina was trying to fix her hair. It was a royal mess. She had already shed the top layer of her heavy dress that were now resting on the bank of the lake as she had washed them to the best of her capabilities and now was letting them dry.

            Night was settling in and the forest around her came more and more to live, and she was revelling in it. The outside set her free. There were no walls here to keep her prisoner. There was nothing here to deter her from her goal, which was living as a simple .

            Maybe she could get into making potions, so she could help people that were sick. She liked the idea of that. Potions were hard to make, with all the rare ingredients and everything, but it was also rewarding work, since not many people did it, and she could save people’s lives. She could help. Be useful for once, instead of the pretty thing that just needed to keep her mouth shut.

            With a slight smile on her face she looked around at the richly inhabited forest around her. The sounds, instead of scaring her, sounded almost like the most beautiful composition she had ever had the pleasure of listening to. She had no clue how she would even live here, but perhaps somehow she would find a way.

            She felt a soft nudge on her arm and looked down to find a gleaming black swan that had flown down, and had spotted her. Apparently she wasn’t seen as a threat as the swan looked at her with wonder. The swan had shining blue eyes, almost as if pure lightning was running through them.

            The animal felt magical somehow and she chuckle before shaking her head at the thought of it, until she heard a bone chilling whisper of ‘ _Cunegonde_ ’ echo through her head and she looked at the animal.

            ‘Is that your name? Cunegonde?’ She asked softly. The voice had been velvet smooth, low and feminine. It sounded heavy and in a way felt so comforting that she wished she could hear more of it.

            The swan nodded her head and she sat down next to Regina, studying her. Regina felt a bit unnerved by the fact that this swan seemed more intelligent than anyone she had ever met. Animals normally didn’t have the intelligence of humans.

            _Why are you here?_ Sounds in her head, god that smooth voice again. It feels dark, as if she could taste darkness on her lips but she shook that off.

            ‘I ran away. I am the current Queen of ‘the great and benevolent King Leopold’’ Regina says with a sigh and could somehow feel tears burn in her eyes at the thought of what that man had done to her last night. It still hurt, and her inner thighs still had dried blood on them. ‘I don’t wish to talk about it.’ She hurries to add.

            The swan takes her in and it looks like she is reading her mind. Seeing what she had lived through, hearing the screams that had left her throat, the pleas for mercy that had fallen over her lips while tears had streamed down her face. How the king had beaten her down, held her to the bed with his weight while she clothes were ripped from her young and inexperienced body.

            There is a flash of fury thought the eyes of the swan, blazing as red as fire before they return to their blue colour they had. As if the swan was mad for what had happened to her.

            _You don’t have to say a thing. I want to help you. You want to make potions? Let me guide you._ She heard in her head and she nodded happily.

            ‘If you could help me I would be eternally grateful to you. I wish to help people, to cure them when no other person can.’ Regina says with a smile, that surprises the swan. No one that she had ever met could smile this brightly after someone as bad as what this girl had gone through,

            And yet, the girl had so much more coming before she was who the wolf needed her to be, and she already felt bad for her. But from this heartbreak, she could build someone so powerful.

\-----

A year later Regina had mastered all of the potions known to any potions, of spell book in existence with the help of her friend Cunegonde. She hadn’t seen the swan in a few weeks but it didn’t worry her for she had done what she wanted. Learn how to make potions. Now she could go and help people.

            She travelled with her bag filled to the brim with potions to the village nearby. The bottles clinked together in a way that sort of comforted her, she could hear the liquids inside of them sloshing as she walked.

            Her clothes were strange in the least, since they were made from all kinds of natural materials she had been able to find, and it was also made for the biggest part of the feathers of her friend. It made it look like she had wings somehow.

            But that wouldn’t deter any of her customers, she hoped.

            When she arrives in the village she smiled when she saw the life in it. Children laughing and yelling at each other while they played some kind of game she hadn’t been allowed to play as a child. Her eyes travelled through the whole village when she spotted a crying woman, and she slowly walked closer to see why she was crying.

            ‘Hello, are you alright?’ Regina asks softly. The woman looked up and took Regina in. The woman could see she was beautiful, and looked almost like the human form of a swan with her elegance, and the dress she was wearing.

            ‘My- The love of my life is dying and I can’t do a thing about it.’ She says and fresh tears roll over her cheeks. Her eyes red and puffy from crying already.

            ‘I could help, I have a lot of potions that could almost any illness there is, and some that can even heal wounds.’ Regina says happy to help.

            ‘What is the cost of it, we have little to no money.’ The woman says and then frowns when Regina shakes her head no.

            ‘No payment, I just want to help people. Truly.’ She says and smiles when she is guided inside the house of the woman, happy that she can finally do what she ran away for a year ago.


End file.
